


In Which Gerard Likes Frank And Frank Likes Panties

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Gerard and frank are both idiots who won't admit they like each other, Hidden Feelings, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, also frank wears panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You - you like them...you don't think it's weird?"</i>
</p><p>Or the fic in which Frank really likes wearing panties but Gerard might just like them on him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gerard Likes Frank And Frank Likes Panties

Gerard was not living a happy life, not even _close_ , and he was sort of done with _everything_ right now. He hated being an adult, and having a shitty job, and having to be responsible, maybe because Gerard would always be a teenager at heart, but whatever the case may be, Gerard was so fucking _tired_ of being miserable all the time.

Gerard hadn't even bothered to go to work today, instead choosing to mope around his apartment and do absolutely nothing, which was something he hadn't done in far too long. His melancholy state was brought on by quite a few things, the most prominent being his comic book pitch being turned down - _again_ , and even though Gerard should be used to this by now - _he wasn't_. All he had ever wanted to do was make comics for a living, but apparently the world didn't agree with him, and Gerard was finally at the point of giving up on his dream entirely.

And as if that wasn't enough, Gerard had been passed over for a raise at his full time job as well; he hated the pharmaceutical company he worked for, but the pay was decent, and Gerard had been hoping to obtain the position as project manager, but _no_ \- he wasn't good enough - _again_ , and even though Gerard was well accustomed to being rejected by this point, it still fucking _hurt_.

Gerard was so fed up with this, of being second best, or maybe not even that, of being underappreciated, of being a _failure_ ; Gerard always had such high hopes and aspirations, but the world had destroyed those, leaving him lonely and broken, a bottle of lukewarm beer clutched in his hand as he tried his best not to cry, even though he was alone, so it wouldn't matter anyway, no one would see his pitiful tears.

There was one person that thought Gerard was worth something though, and that was his best friend Frank; Frank was the only person that continued to put up with Gerard after high school, the only person to keep encouraging him, to keep _believing_ in him, even when he didn't deserve it, and only the promise of Frank coming over later kept Gerard from dissolving into the sobbing mess he truly was on the inside.

Maybe Gerard could ask Frank to get him a job at the record label he worked at, Frank sure as hell seemed to enjoy it, and even though Gerard knew nothing about music, anything would be better than his current situation, and Gerard didn't think he had it in him to go back to the stupid company that had basically told him he wasn't even worth a slight pay increase to keep him around.

But Gerard didn't want to put Frank in a bad position, because knowing Gerard, he would probably be a complete fuck-up at whatever it was that Frank did, which would reflect negatively on Frank, and his best friend already did enough for him, so Gerard would just have to suck it up and find his own way, even though that hadn't worked out very well so far.

Gerard's phone pinged just then, snapping him out of his morose state for a moment, because it had to be Frank, no one else texted him, his parents always called, and when Gerard fished the device out of his pants, he saw that his suspicions and been correct, and it was indeed Frank's name which jumped out from the brightly lit screen.

_"Have to drive Ryan to work so I'll be a bit late - see you soon."_

Gerard sighed heavily as he tossed his phone down onto the cushion next to him, chugging the remainders of his beer in one swift gulp. Gerard shouldn't have been frustrated at the fact that Frank was putting his newest boyfriend before Gerard, because that's just the way things worked, but that didn't meant Gerard had to like it.

In fact - Gerard just didn't like _Ryan_ in generally, even though he hadn't done anything to Gerard, or Frank, and Gerard had only been around him on a few rare occasions, but something just seemed off about Frank's boyfriend, Gerard couldn't place his finger on it yet, but he was good at picking up vibes from other people, and Ryan's were definitely not good.

Frank was smitten with him though, but _honestly_ \- Frank always acted that way during the first few weeks of his relationships, and if Frank followed his usual pattern, Ryan only had a month left - _tops_ \- before Frank dumped him.

Frank seemed to have a very short attention span when it came to people in general - excluding Gerard that is, but Gerard wasn't dating Frank - not that he wouldn't mind that, because _okay_ , Gerard may have been harboring a crush on Frank that extended back to their high school days, but Gerard had shoved his feelings so far down that he managed to forget they ever existed for the most part, and only things like Frank finding someone new who wasn't Gerard brought them bubbling back up to the surface without his consent.

Anyway, returning back to the subject of Frank and his odd habits when it came to relationship; it was almost as if Frank physically could not stay with someone for longer than three months without finding some flippant reason to break it off, and _no_ \- he wasn't a slut, and he wasn't using the people he dated; Frank was always head over heels for whoever he pursued at the beginning, and he truly intended to make it last, he just lost interest very quickly, stating that _'it just hadn't felt right'_ or _'the spark died out too fast'_ , or some other vague reason that Gerard didn't really understand.

On the other hand, Gerard had only dated one person, and his relationship with Bert had ended with high school; Gerard was going to New York to pursue his dreams - look how _that_ worked out, and Bert had been accepted to a prestigious college in California. The distance had been too much for both boys to handle, and they hadn't made it two weeks into their separation before Bert brought up the topic they had both been skirting around, calling off their brief romance before it fell apart around them, and even though it had hurt, Gerard had quickly gotten over it, he just hadn't managed to find anyone to move on with yet.

And _really_ \- it wasn't like Gerard was holding out for _'the one'_ , because deep down, he was convinced that Frank had already stolen that title, but Frank didn't feel the same way, his steady string of boyfriends proved that, and Gerard was okay with that fact - _mostly_.

Gerard had tried to find someone else, he _really_ had, but no one appealed to him like Frank did, and in-between working and spending ungodly hours on his supposedly shitty comics, not to mention hanging out with Frank, Gerard didn't have the free time to go out and try to find himself a boyfriend, and he was convinced he was going to die single and alone by this point, which didn't seem too bad - at least he had Frank's friendship.

Speaking of Frank, he entered Gerard's apartment just then, having obtained his own key from Gerard a few months back when Gerard didn't hear Frank knocking because of an unplanned nap, trapping Frank for hours outside. Frank had left his car keys within Gerard's apartment, which of course meant he couldn't leave or get into his own abode without retrieving them, but Frank had only discovered that they were missing once he had walked all the way out to where he had parked his vehicle, which was a decent distance away from Gerard's place since his complex charged non-residents for leaving their car in the area.

Gerard would never forget the look on Frank's face when the pounding on his door finally roused him from slumber; he had been so pissed off and frustrated, but it had somehow made him look adorable. Gerard had let Frank crash at his place that night as a way of an apology, and he had gone out early the next day to have a key made for Frank so nothing like this would ever happen again.

Shaking his head to dispel the last of his gloomy thoughts, Gerard sat up a little straighter on the couch, shooting Frank a painfully fake smile as he plopped down next to Gerard, sprawling himself out like he owned the place, and with the amount of time he was spent within these walls, he might as well have.

"You aren't fooling me with that creepy grin Gee, so _spill_ \- what's wrong?" Frank quirked one eyebrow at Gerard, his foot tapping along to a beat that only he could hear as he waited for an answer.

And Gerard told him of course, he _always_ did - unless his morose mood had been brought about by his unrequited feelings for Frank that is - regurgitating his earlier thoughts to his best friend in a tired voice, explaining in full detail what had occurred at work and with his comic books, because he hadn't bothered to express the cause of his distress over the phone when he asked Frank to come over, he had just said that he needed to see him, and that was all it took to have Frank promising to be there as soon as he possibly could.

And _really_ \- Gerard was so fucking _lucky_ to have a friend like Frank in his life, because despite how shitty his situation seemed, at least he had someone who cared, someone who would drop everything for him - _well_ , almost everything; Frank did have to put his boyfriend first _remember_ , but _seriously_ \- Frank's presence meant the world to Gerard, especially in times like this when he just needed to spill his guts to someone who would actually listen.

Once Gerard had finished speaking, his throat dried up and hoarse by the time he was done, Frank had a sad look on his face, but he quickly covered it up with a halfhearted smile, pulling Gerard in for a comforting hug once his words had trailed off.

"God Gerard - I'm sorry, but those people are all fucking idiots, and they don't know what they are missing out on." Frank's voice came out muffled since his face was pressed into Gerard's shoulder, but Gerard still understood him.

"Thanks Frank, but...I just don't know what to do, I feel like such a _failure_ , I never want to leave this apartment again," Gerard sighed, trying his best not to inhale too deeply as he rested his cheek against the top of Frank's head, that would have been just a little bit too creepy, even for _Gerard_.

"I'll tell you what you do, call in for a few days, mope around a bit, because you fucking _deserve_ that, and then keep drawing Gerard, keep _trying_. Your comics are the shit - someone will pick them up soon, I just know it."

"I think you are a little bit biased," Gerard chuckled weakly, but hearing Frank gush about his work had cheered him up a bit, even though it was definitely a major over-exaggeration.

"Maybe I am, but that also doesn't mean I'm not right," Frank giggled, sticking out his tongue when Gerard swatted him away playfully. "I'm gonna get a beer, did you want me to grab you another one?" Frank gesture to the empty bottle that Gerard had polished off earlier as he spoke, heading into the kitchen when he received a nod of affirmation from his friend.

Gerard peered over the back of the couch as Frank began rifling through the refrigerator, only his eyes and the top of Gerard's head showing above the scratchy purple fabric as he giggled softly to himself at how at home Frank was here, and how much Gerard loved that fact.

"Frank - can you bring me that box of takeout in there too?" Gerard pleaded, putting on his best puppy dog expression when Frank shot him a look of disbelief, his head shaking from side to side as Gerard continued to beg silently.

"You are so lazy Gerard," Frank burst out into a fit of laughter, breaking the silent staring match that had just happened between them with the sudden sound. "And I'm sure I need to heat it up for you too _right?_ " Frank teased, but he didn't even wait for Gerard's answer before walking over to the microwave, tossing the white container inside before returning to the fridge, intent on succeeding with his previous mission of getting himself a beer.

And when Frank bent down in an attempt to reach the colder bottles in the back, Gerard saw something that he would never have expected, not in a million years, because when Frank's t-shirt rode up slightly, along with the pale strip of skin Gerard was accustomed to, as well as the gun's Frank had tattooed on his back, was a peek of color that wasn't part of his ink, and not only that, but it was _lacy_ , protruding from the waistline of Frank's jeans innocently, as is everyone just wore fucking _panties_ when they went over to their best friend's house.

Gerard blinked rapidly a few times, just to make sure his eyesight was sill functioning properly, but when nothing changed, and the panties - if that's even what they were - stayed visibly, Gerard was forced to come to the conclusion that unless he had started hallucinating in the last five seconds, Frank was definitely wearing woman's underwear beneath his torn up jeans.  

Gerard couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath that escaped his lips when he realized what he was looking at, and he also couldn't stop himself from leaning over the couch in an obnoxious manner, doing his best to get a better view of Frank's panties - because they _had_ to be that, no other explanation made sense, so now Gerard just wanted to know _why_ Frank was wearing them.

"Frank?" Gerard called out as soon as Frank had straightened back up again, but it was as if the second the fabric disappeared under Frank's clothing, Gerard's courage to ask him about it had deserted him as well, which was not normal for Gerard - not at _all_.

Gerard had known Frank _forever_ \- he was his best friend, pretty much his only friend actually, but _whatever_ \- it still counted, and never before had Gerard been so afraid to ask Frank about something that didn't pertain to Gerard's crush on him, but the fact remained that Gerard's tongue seemed to have grown three times its size in the past few seconds, the muscle filling his mouth and obscuring his throat, refusing to let any other sound escape past his lips since his first utterance of Frank's name.

Gerard was confused by his sudden muteness, because _yes_ \- this was a bit of a invasive topic, and Gerard was naturally shy, but not with Frank, _never_ with Frank, _hell_ \- they talked about everything and anything with each other, so why was this any different?

But suddenly, Gerard realized why he was so reluctant to speak, because he hadn't know this fact about Frank - Frank hadn't told him that he liked to wear woman's underwear, _hell_ \- he had never even mentioned that he might be interested in such a thing, so maybe it was a sensitive subject to Frank, and he might become embarrassed if Gerard called him out on it.

So even though Gerard wanted nothing more than to ask Frank, when he had started this - had it been recently, or had Gerard been oblivious to this quirk of Frank's ever since high school, and why did Frank do it, did it feel better than boxers, did it make Frank feel good, _fuck_ \- Gerard wanted to know _everything_ , but he also didn't want Frank to find out that he was aware of his little secret just yet.

Because _honestly_ \- the idea of Frank in panties was fucking hot, and Gerard didn't want to risk Frank stopping the act completely if Gerard called him out, so he kept his mouth shut; if he caught Frank wearing them again, then he would know it wasn't just a fluke, or something that Ryan had talked him into for an experiment, and then Gerard would confront him about it.

"Yeah?" Frank called back from the kitchen where he was heaping Gerard's orange chicken onto a clean plate, two beers already decorating the table just waiting to be opened.

"Um -" Gerard stammered, because he had already forgotten that he had called out Frank's name not thirty second ago, but now he had to think of something to say that didn't involve his panties.

"Thanks for coming over tonight," Gerard finally settled with, heaving his tired limbs off the couch and joining Frank at the kitchen for his impromptu meal with his best friend, trying his best not to sneak any more glances toward Frank's jeans and the secret they covered.

~~~

That wasn't the last time Gerard caught Frank in panties - not even _close_ , and Gerard wasn't sure if Frank was simply wearing them more often, or maybe it was just the fact that his jeans were getting too big; Frank had been losing weight lately thanks to a change in his medications which helped his poor immune system, and he had been too lazy to go buy better fitting clothes, complaining that as soon as he did, he would start to gain pounds once more.

There was one more option to explain Gerard's frequent sightings of panties clutching to Frank's skin, but Gerard wasn't sure if he wanted to voice that one, even in the safety of his own brain, but maybe...just _maybe_ , Frank was doing this on purpose, and he was trying to catch Gerard's attention by _'accidentally'_ exposing his colorful undergarments as much as possible.

But _no_ \- that didn't make sense, because Frank wasn't acting any differently around Gerard, besides for spending a bit more time with him, but that was understandable because he and Ryan had broken up not too long ago, and apparently this time, _Ryan_ had ended things, when it was usually Frank who pulled the plug on his relationships.

Frank was _hurt_ \- more hurt than Gerard had ever seen him before, and even though Gerard pried into Ryan's reasoning behind their sudden split, Frank never gave him a straight answer, saying that _'it was for the best anyway'_ , and _'he didn't think he even loved Ryan'_ , so it didn't matter, leaving Gerard curious and confused as he tried to soothe the upset Frank, who had crashed at his apartment for the entire week following that event.

It was during that period of time that Gerard received his second glimpse of Frank's panties, and he had almost missed it completely since he couldn't _actually_ see it at first. Frank had been cuddling with him on the couch, a tear occasionally dripping down his cheek whenever he would think of something Ryan related, so like any good friend would do, Gerard was rubbing his back slowly, trying to get Frank to calm down enough so he could finally shut his eyes for a few hours.

Gerard's motions seemed to be working, and Frank stretched out lazily under his touch, his cheek resting on a stray pillow as his body stayed mostly curled around Gerard's, and when Frank had moved, Gerard's hand had slipped lower, touching something that wasn't Frank's skin - it was much too silky, and when Gerard glanced down, he saw that his fingers were resting against what turned out to be a pair of shimmering black panties.

Gerard remembered what he had promised himself the first time this had happened, and how he swore that he would confront Frank if he noticed them again, but he _didn't_ , because now was not the time; Frank was distraught - _crying_ actually, and he had just been dumped for the first time, so Gerard was almost one hundred percent certain that Frank would not appreciate Gerard asking him about his choice in undergarments at this particular moment, compelling Gerard to keep his queries locked away, focusing on cheering up his best friend instead.

~~~

Gerard began to lose count of the number of panty appearances as the months progressed, but Gerard kept his observations to himself, never finding the right moment to inquire about Frank's newfound habit, and eventually, Gerard managed to shove his curiosity into the same hole he trapped his affections for Frank within, even though the area was getting uncomfortably stuffed with the large amount of Gerard's repressions.

Gerard had other things to focus on though, namely his best friend; Frank had _changed_ after Ryan, and even though he swore that he had moved on, he _really_ hadn't - Frank always got straight back into the dating game almost as soon as he was single, but not this time, and even though Gerard would rather Frank be available than not, he was starting to become rather worried about his best friend.

Maybe Ryan had meant more to Frank than he had let on, maybe he had truly broken his heart, because even though Frank didn't seem destroyed, he wasn't the same happy go lucky Frank that Gerard knew and loved, and no matter how hard Gerard tried, he couldn't seem to unearth the old Frank that Ryan had apparently stolen away.

Frank still smiled of course, and laughed, and it wasn't as if he had locked himself away in his room to mourn the loss of his lover, but something was _off_ , and Gerard didn't know what to do about it. Frank was usually a ball of energy, always trying to drag Gerard out to shows, or a bar, never being able to sit still for too long without becoming antsy and impatient, but now their roles had been reversed, and it was Gerard who found himself attempting to convince Frank to step outside, fighting off his protests that he would rather lay on the couch and watch movies for the rest of the evening.

Gerard had given up on asking if a Frank was okay, because he always received the same answer in the form of a vague _'I'm fine'_  , that didn't sound convincing at all, but despite Gerard's best attempts at prying, he could never discover the root of the problem.

Gerard tried everything, bringing up Ryan to try and gauge Frank's reaction, which was usually just a shrug and a _'I haven't talked to him lately'_ , even going so far as to call Frank's mother to inquire if Frank had spilled anything to her, but after reaching numerous dead ends, Gerard had to live with the fact that there was nothing he could do, not unless Frank let him in and opened up about what was bothering him.

~~~

Gerard finally got his answer though, even though it took longer than he expected, so long in fact that he had become accustomed to this new Frank, no longer trying to find a hidden meaning behind each little nuisance in his behavior, and also doing his best to ignore the fact that Frank liked female underwear and Gerard found that hot as fuck.

So when Frank called Gerard late one evening, asking him to come over in a shaky tone of voice, Gerard immediately agreed, even though he had work in the morning; he had never left the pharmaceutical company that he so despised, he was too afraid to branch out and try something new for fear of failing, so he had no qualms about potentially coming in late tomorrow because of a late night with Frank, his asshole boss probably wouldn't even notice his absence.

Gerard had no idea what to expect when he arrived at Frank's place, and judging by Frank's tone of voice, he wouldn't have been surprised to find Frank having an emotional breakdown, even though that was very un-Frank like, but his best friend had seemed stretched lately, worn out and tired, and Gerard knew from personal experience that everyone snapped sooner or later.

But when he entered Frank's cozy apartment, that didn't seem to be the case at all; Frank was sitting on the couch calmly, and even though the smell of alcohol wafted into Gerard's nose when he settled down next to him, it didn't alarm him too much. Frank liked to drink, and he partook in the substance much more often than Gerard could stomach, usually consuming at least a beer with every meal if one was available.

"You okay?" Gerard finally spoke up when Frank remained silent, simply leaning into his side gratefully to show that he had acknowledged Gerard's presence, his head lolling against Gerard's shoulder sleepily almost as soon as the initial contact was made.

"I think so," Frank answered in a rough voice, his eyes squeezing shut for a few moments before snapping back open again. "I don't know..."

"Talk to me Frank...I've been so worried about you," Gerard pleaded, his arms coming up to wrap around Frank in a completely innocent gesture, because he had Frank had always been very physical with each other, it was just another way of showing affection, and it didn't mean anything at all, except it did, but Frank didn't have to know that.

"It's _just_ \- it's something that Ryan said to me...and I haven't been able to get it out of my head." Frank sat up slightly, looking Gerard in the eye before he continued. "He told me that I was an idiot because I refused to admit what I wanted, and I was just using him and everyone else as a substitute for someone that I was too afraid to reach for," Frank blurted out, his teeth capturing his lower lip once the torrent of words had slowed to a standstill.

Gerard cocked his head to the side, running Frank's outburst through his mind a few more times to make sure he had heard his best friend correctly. When Frank had first mentioned Ryan, Gerard was certain that Frank had been about to go off on a tangent about how much he missed him, but the conversation had quickly taken an unexpected turn that had Gerard's chest tightening suddenly with a mixture of anticipation and fear.

Gerard wasn't an idiot, and the most logical explanation for what Frank was trying to say would be that Frank wanted Gerard as more than a friend, and his sudden epiphany had been brought about by Ryan making him realize that he had suppressed feelings for Gerard, but he had been too nervous to act on them, probably in fear of destroying their friendship - unlike Gerard, who's silence was maintained simply because he didn't believe that Frank was harboring any romantic interest in him.

But even though Gerard could think of no other meaning behind Frank's admission, he was worried that he had got it all wrong, that his interpretation had been tainted by his hidden desire to be Frank's boyfriend, but _fuck_ \- Gerard had been burying his emotions for years, and maybe it was time to get this all out in the open; their friendship was strong, and even if Gerard had misunderstood what Frank meant, they would find a way past it somehow.

Gerard wanted to pour his heart out to Frank, he wanted to let the words that he had longed to say for ages spew forth from his mouth in a never ending torrent, but it wasn't enough; Gerard wasn't very experienced with expressing himself, not in this way - _art_ was his main venue when it came to his inner feelings, but he knew one other thing he could do to show Frank how he felt.

So Gerard titled Frank's chin up, taking a moment to observe his watery eyes and slightly hopefully expression before leaning down slowly, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss that Gerard had been wanting to share with Frank since the days when they had shared a math class and bonded together over the horrors of high school.

Much to Gerard's relief, Frank kissed back instantly, his body surging forward suddenly like a coiled spring, the motion pressing their mouths together in a much more passionate clashing than Gerard had originally intended, but he wasn't complaining, especially not when Frank's hands began to tangle in his dark hair roughly, tugging on the locks as their lips continued to move together hungrily.

Gerard moaned softly when Frank pulled particularly hard on the follicles he had wrapped around his fingers, allowing Frank's tongue to access the interior of his mouth, the wet muscle instantly exploring every crevice as if it was the most fascinating place in the universe.

They both pulled apart after an undetermined amount of time; Gerard swore he had only gotten to Frank's place a few minutes ago, but at the same time, it felt like he had been kissing Frank for _hours_ , his swollen lips and harsh breathing attesting to that fact, and Frank bore the same signs, his cheeks flushed with arousal and his eyes sparkling with unbridled joy.

Gerard engulfed Frank in his arms, tugging the shorter man forward slightly until he was entirely in his lap, Gerard's hands tracing over the hot skin that peeked out in-between his basketball shorts and black tank top, not wanting to have any distance between them while they both tried to gulp down enough oxygen to talk about what had just happened, or maybe just _kiss_ again, either would be fine with Gerard.

But any thoughts of having a rational conversation about the ramifications of what they had done, and what Frank wanted this to be flew out of Gerard's head the second he felt an odd texture underneath his fingertips, which had dipped into the small indent at the bottom of Frank's spine, because _fuck_ \- that was lace, which meant Frank was wearing panties again, and Gerard couldn't pass up this golden opportunity to finally see them up close and personal.

"Frank - can I?" Gerard couldn't finish his questions, tugging gently on Frank's waistband so he would understand where he was going with this, and Frank seemed more than eager to comply, standing up quickly before shucking the shorts off as if they burned his skin, straightening up in front of Gerard with a nervous look on his face.

Gerard had to take a few moments to stop and stare, because _fuck_ \- this was an image out of his spank bank, and having Frank here, standing in front him in a pair of off white lace panties, his half hard cock pressing against the delicate fabric in a way that could only be described as obscene was enough to have Gerard groaning loudly, his own erection swelling rapidly as he drank in every inch of Frank's perfect body with his eyes.

"You - you like them...you don't think it's _weird?_ " Frank asked softly, his hands wrapping around his waist in a protective manner, and Gerard could sense Frank's awkwardness, but he refused to let it manifest any further, gently dragging Frank back down onto the couch before hovering over him, keeping Frank's small body trapped underneath his larger one.

"God Frank - I _love_ them, they are so fucking hot," Gerard borderline growled, a sudden rush of arousal sweeping throughout his body as Frank leaned up, his lips attaching to the side of Gerard's neck, and _fuck_ \- Gerard didn't even know that was a spot for him, so how the hell had Frank found it so quickly?

" _Gerard_ ," Frank whimpered, his hot breath hitting the shell of Gerard's ear as he spoke, causing Gerard to shudder softly in response, his every nerve ending over-sensitized and buzzing beneath his skin. 

"Is this okay?" Gerard asked, his hand hovering above the obvious bulge in the feminine fabric stretching across Frank's hips, his fingers itching with the urge to feel Frank's hot cock pulsating underneath the scratchy lace.

" _Please_ ," Frank nodded, one of his hands pushing Gerard's downward until he made contact with Frank's dick, a groan leaving both of their mouths at exactly the same time.

"Fuck Frank - been wanting to do this forever," Gerard mumbled as he lowered himself over Frank, pushing his small body deeper in the plush couch, his head nuzzling into Frank's stomach as his fingers traced the outline of Frank's cock, which was now lifting underneath the fabric, straining the elastic waistband in a bid for more attention from Gerard's roving hands.

"Gerard - _oh god_ ," Frank broke off when Gerard's digit reached his tip, feeling the wet spot that was quickly leaking through the white panties. " _Do something_ ," Frank whined, his hips bucking up on their own accord as Gerard continued his teasing motions, not slipping underneath the underwear just yet, because Gerard had been catching glimpses of Frank's panties for months, and now that he had him spread out and exposed underneath him, he was going to make this last as long as possible.

But that was easier said than done, especially when Gerard was hard and aching already, his erection fighting to break free from the denim barrier it was encased in, and Gerard couldn't resist unzipping his pants, shoving them halfway down before giving up and returning his attention back to the tattooed man lying underneath him.

Frank looked fucking _gorgeous_ , his hazel eyes wide and needy as he gazed up at Gerard, a light sheen of sweat beading at his forehead, his hair mussed up and tangled around his shoulders, but Gerard wanted to see more, so with Frank's help, he removed the tank top shielding his torso, leaving Frank in nothing but the thin lace material that so intrigued and excited Gerard.

Gerard had no idea what he wanted to do to Frank from this point onward, and _honestly_ \- he hadn't been expecting any of this to happen, even kissing Frank had been a pleasant surprise, but _this_ \- this was Gerard's hidden fantasy brought to life, and now that it was happening, Gerard was overwhelmed with the possibilities; he didn't want to take this all the way just yet though, not before he found out if Frank was in this for the long haul.

Apparently Frank wasn't in the mood to wait for Gerard to make up his mind, his constant writhing and panting attested to that, and Gerard decided to make this night about Frank; he was the one who had put himself out there, who had been struggling for months trying to bring whatever this was out in the open, so Gerard wanted to thank him by making him feel good; Gerard had already received enough pleasure just by being graced with Frank's lithe body.

"Gerard - _fucking hell_ , just touch me already," Frank gasped out, his hips snapping up in a desperate attempt to receive some friction, the motion pulling Gerard out of the contemplative state he had been ensconced in.

"Yeah - sorry," Gerard murmured, his finger sneaking its way under the waistband of Frank's tiny panties, marveling at the faint red line that had been left behind by the tight fabric.

Overcome with the strong urge to have his lips on Frank, Gerard pushed his head lower, tracing the indented area with his tongue lazily as Frank whimpered softly at the contact, his hands coming up to clutch at Gerard's shoulders as he moved further down, mouthing at the head of Frank's cock through the scratchy fabric, tasting the bitter precome that had inundated the thin material.

" _Holy fuck_ -" Frank cried, his eyes fluttering shut as he threw his head back, his spine arching off the couch as Gerard's lips followed the curve of Frank's dick, his tongue snaking out and pressing against every area he could reach. "Gerard...I - I need more," Frank begged, his hands moving from Gerard's shoulders to the edge of his t-shirt, ripping the article of clothing over his head with a feverish intensity, Gerard groaning loudly as the cool air hit his bare skin.

" _Fuck_ \- okay," Gerard nodded, discreetly wiping away the spit hanging from his lips that hadn't been absorbed by Frank's panties. "What do you want me to do," Gerard asked when he could remember other words besides for an assortment of curses.

"Anything - _fuck_ , I'm so hard," Frank gritted out through clenched teeth, his palms roving over Gerard's exposed skin hungrily as he spoke, "and you are too - _jesus fucking christ_ ," Frank exclaimed when his wandering hands made it to Gerard's boxers, cupping the straining erection that Gerard had almost forgotten about until Frank had returned his attention to the throbbing ache pulsating between his legs.

" _Oh god Frank_..." Gerard moaned loudly, the simple touch igniting a fire in his belly, the molten heat quickly spreading throughout his limbs as Frank started to stroke him slowly.

Gerard pulled Frank's hand away when he tried to remove his boxers, because Gerard was seconds away from spilling his load; just the sight of Frank in fucking _panties_ had pushed him right up to the edge, coupled with the fact that he hadn't had sex in ages, so his libido was already on a hair trigger, and he really didn't want to embarrass himself by losing it before they had even started.

"Can I suck you off?" Gerard asked, returning to his previous position, his face nuzzled up against Frank's hot length which was still encased in lace.

Frank's only response was a strangled groan and a weak nod, his hips tilting upward in a silent invitation that Gerard instantly responded too. Gerard pushed his hands underneath Frank's spit soaked panties, inching them down just enough to reveal Frank's swollen cock, but neglecting to remove them completely.

" _Ahh_ ," Frank hissed as Gerard sucked the head of his erection into his mouth, his tongue dipping into the slit and lapping up the large amounts of precome that had accumulated there, his eyes drifting shut as he inhaled Frank's scent like it was the finest perfume. " _Gerard_..." Frank whined, his voice coming out thready and weak, his muscles trembling with the effort to resist the urge to thrust into Gerard's mouth violently.

Gerard decided to stop teasing Frank, sinking as far down as he could before his lips brushed against the soiled lace of Frank's underwear, a quiet hum escaping Gerard's throat as Frank's length touched the back of his throat.

"I - _holy fuck_ Gerard...I'm close already," Frank cried, a series of moans escaping his mouth when Gerard began moving up and down at a rapid place. "So good - fucking hell Gee, gonna make me come, _fuck_ \- I need to come," Frank babbled out, his hips snapping upward of their own violation, pushing his cock that much deeper into Gerard's mouth, but Gerard welcomed the invasion, moaning as loudly as he could while his mouth was so fucking _full_.

When Frank's cock began to swell against Gerard's lips, Gerard gave him once last hard suck before removing his mouth entirely, covering Frank with his panties once more before palming him roughly through the white lace, and then Frank was coming, a hoarse scream tearing its way out of his throat as he spilled into his panties, the sticky substance seeping through the already soaked material, some of it beginning to drip down his thighs as Gerard watched with wide eyes.

"Holy fuck Frank - so _fucking_ hot," Gerard groaned, his hand snaking down into his boxers so he could finally give his cock some much needed attention, shoving the unwanted material down to his knees before leaning over Frank, pumping himself rapidly as pointless filth dribbled out of his swollen lips. "I fucking love seeing you like this, in panties - fucking panties...I - I, _oh shit_..."

Gerard was cut off by his own orgasm, his cock pulsating heavily as he emptied himself all over Frank's already ruined underwear, mixing their releases together in an obscene manner that only had Gerard moaning louder as he milked himself dry, every muscle in his body trembling wildly as his high slowly ebbed.

Quiet prevailed once Gerard's cries of pleasure began to fade away, only the sound of their harsh breathing breaking up the sudden silence, the smell of sex and sweat redolent in the air as Gerard tried to reboot his brain, which had apparently shorted out after what was probably the most intense orgasm of his life, and he had barely been touched at all.

Gerard's gaze flickered down to Frank; he lay limply underneath Gerard, his eyes closed, small beads of sweat rolling down his neck as his chest heaved with every inhale, the spot between his legs filthy with come and spit, the white fabric twisted and discolored by their activities, and fuck - Gerard could get hard again in no time at all if he kept looking at Frank splayed out like this.

"You okay?" Gerard asked in a hoarse croak when he regained the ability of speech, his clammy hands brushing Frank's damp hair back from his forehead so he could get a better look at his blissed out expression.

"I'm fucking _amazing_ ," Frank mumbled, his eyes fluttering open lazily as he shot Gerard a toothy smile.

"Me too," Gerard nodded, his body slumping down next to Frank's prone one weakly, the intensity of the entire situation leaving him drained, but also so fucking _happy_.

And even though Gerard knew that he and Frank still needed to talk, and that he had no idea what this really was, or even what Frank expected out of this, Gerard was more than content to bask in the glow that seemed to be emanating from under his skin as Frank laced their hands together, because titles didn't matter - not _really_ , not if Frank cared for Gerard, and especially not if they could do this again sometime soon.


End file.
